Orientation Day
by A Rose By Another Name
Summary: It's the day of Hi Skool orientation and Dib and Tia can't wait to be high schoolers. As they have fun at orientation, an old school rival attempts to make things awkward between these close friends. Will he succeed? 1st OneShot. R&R Please


**This is just a short story that came into my mind as I was bored in study hall. I decided to write it down for FanFiction. I hope that you all like it because it was just a little something that I decided to write to see if I could actually write a good short story. **

**Hope you like it**

* * *

Everyone was different from the last time that she had seen them all. Then again, she had changed, too. The room was crowded and filled to the top with 9th graders whose faces were familiar to her. The banner in the back of the room read "Welcome to Hi Skool!" in bright red letters.

_Of course they would use that color for the letters_, she thought to herself as she scanned the room, _I wonder who is going to show themselves to this thing?_

She found herself a seat in the back and pulled out the new sketchpad she had gotten for her birthday. It was the new Sketcher100, the best digital, portable sketchpad on the market today. She had gotten it as a gift from her good friends because his father let him have it before it came out on the market just for her. 

The sketchpad had everything that an artist would give for to have. It had applications that changed the style of drawing utensil, the color of the line, and the thickness or thinness of the line. Basically, it was Adobe Photoshop CS 5.0 in a thin container. She started to work on an old sketch stored in the hard drive of her sketchpad when a shadow came across her sketchpad.

"You look different. Have a good summer Tia?" A familiar voice asked.

Tia looked up to find her good friend smiling down a friendly smile at her. She jumped up and gave him a hug, almost knocking off his glasses from his face. Tia hadn't seen him in about two and a half months, the day of her birthday where he gave her new sketchpad to her. Tia had come out of the tight embrace and smiled.

"You look different yourself, Dib." Tia said, sitting down and taking back up her sketchpad from the table, "Your hair is longer since the last time that I saw you. Your parental unit finally allowed you to grow it out?"

Dib smiled and sat down in the chair next to Tia. She hadn't let go of her new sketchpad he had gotten her ever since he had given it to her for her birthday. 

"Yeah he did, it took me a while to convince him, but I managed to get him to change his mind." Dib smiled, brushing a piece of his black hair out of his face, "It's getting a little bit long and is starting to fall into my face a bit. It's really annoying."

Tia giggled and pushed another piece of hair that fell into his face out of his face. She smiled and went back to her sketch. Tia was one of the first people who told Dib to grow his hair out when they were in 8th grade. The only problem was his father didn't want his son to be a 'dirty hippie' as he liked to call people with long hair. I guess after Tia's birthday party where she told Dib's father that Dib would look good with longer hair did that he finally listen.

"You did something different with your hair since the last time that I saw you." Dib said, leaning closer to Tia.

Tia looked up at Dib and smiled as she pushed a piece of blue hair out of her face. "Yeah, I finally got it dyed to a color, or colors, that I liked. After everyone left my birthday party, my mom took me to the hairdresser and said that I could do anything to my hair. So, I decided to layer it and put blue streaks in it. I think that it looks good against my black hair."

"I think that it's really awesome."

"Thanks."

Everyone that was supposed to be there was there. Dib and Tia recognized most of the people from their 8th grade class, pointing out the changes that they had made to their person or their wardrobe. Everyone had changed at least some part of their style, wardrobe, or person from their years in Middle Skool. Dib and Tia laughed and talked for a while, telling each other about their summers and their adventures that they went on. As they talked, another shadow came across the both of them.

"I see that you two are still inseparable even after being with each other for half an hour." Another familiar, but less welcomed, voice said.

Tia looked up from talking with Dib and rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Zim? Come to make fun of us again for being such good friends?" Tia asked, annoyed about Zim's comment earlier.

"No, I just came by to say that and to ask when the Dib-human will finally say his true feelings for you and, how do you humans say it, 'ask you out on a date'?"

Tia could feel the heat rise in her face and could see that Dib was blushing, too. People loved to make fun of Dib and Tia because they were so close that everyone said that they would make the perfect couple. Of course that rumor was spread around by Zim out of envy. 

"C'mon Zim, you know that Dib and I are just close friends who have known each other for a long time." Tia said, shooting Zim a glare. She was sick and tired of Zim's and everyone in their class's making fun of them for being so close and not going out.

"Yeah Zim and you know that Tia and I aren't going to start going out just because you and everyone else thinks that we would make a good couple because we are just close friends." Dib said, getting up and shooting his own evil look at Zim before taking Tia's hand, "C'mon Tia, let's go find another table."

"I'm right behind you on that one."

Tia grabbed her sketchpad just as Dib pulled her away from Zim. As they walked along to another table, people looked at them and then turned away to whisper with their friends. The constant being whispered about was normal for Dib and Tia, but after what Zim said, it was getting harder and harder for Dib to ignore the comments about Tia and him getting together. When they found an empty table, Tia sat down and started to sketch on her sketchpad again. Dib sat there and tried to ignore what Zim had said, but no matter what it started to eat away at him a bit at a time. He would catch himself glancing over at Tia and smiling a bit to himself.

_No! You are __not__ falling in love your best friend!_ Dib screamed in his head, trying to get rid of Zim's voice from his head telling him that he liked Tia; _Zim was just saying that to be obnoxious and a jerk._

Tia noticed that Dib's face a little bit red. She smiled and looked up at Dib.

"You aren't letting what Zim said getting to you, are you?" Tia asked, a little part of her worried that Dib would let the rumors get to him, "He was just trying to make thinks awkward between us so that I will be more inclined to go and hang out with him."

Dib gave a nervous smile at Tia, trying hard not blush. "No of course not, he was just being an obnoxious jerk. I wouldn't let anything that he says get to me so easily."

"That's good because that blush was starting to make me think that you were giving into the peer pressure."

"What are you talking about? Me? Crack under peer pressure? Never!"

Tia giggled and went back to sketching. She didn't want a long time friendship to go down the drain just because some envious kid with a skin disease decided to try and make things awkward between Dib and Tia and win. As Tia sketched, her mind started to wander around the words that Dib had said about the both of them herself. As she started to think more and more about it, she started to get used to the idea of walking down the hallway with Dib hand in hand or with his arm wrapped around her waist. 

_Maybe we would make a cute couple? No! What am I thinking?_ Tia thought, shaking her head a bit at the thought, trying to make it go away.

Tia couldn't be thinking of this. Was Zim finally winning? No, she wouldn't let him win. He wasn't going to ruin their friendship with just some stupid gossip. Tia could feel her face get hot and see her face getting red in her reflection in her sketchpad's smooth surface. 

Dib noticed Tia's blush and smiled a bit to himself.

"He's getting to you, too, isn't he?" Dib asked, moving closer to Tia.

"No, it's just the things he says is hard to get out of my head because I have heard it so much before." Tia said, closing her sketchpad and looking at Dib, "I just can't stop thinking about, never mind, it's stupid and just thinking about thinking about it means that I have lost the war against him and the rest of them."

Tia looked out at the rest of her class. They were all sitting at different tables and all listening to the Dean of Students that worked at the Hi Skool. Zim was sitting at a table filled with the popular kids of Dib's and Tia's class, gossiping and talking quietly amongst themselves about how awesome their summers were. Zim caught Tia's eyes and gave her an evil smirk before whispering something to a blonde girl sitting next to him. The girl looked over at Tia and Dib and giggled. Tia's blush deepened as she opened her sketchpad and started to work on the sketch that was almost finished. The Dean of Students was done with his speech and said that everyone should get together in groups so that they may all find their lockers for the year. 

Dib noticed Tia's blushed and looked over at Zim who was laughing with all of the popular kids. Tia was finished her sketch just as the Dean of Students ended his speech and shut her sketchpad, trying not to make eye contact with Zim and the rest of the popular students. 

Dib took Tia's hand and smiled. "I think that they are just jealous that they aren't as close with their friends as we are with each other. That's why they want us to go out." He whispered in Tia's ear.

Tia giggled and gave Dib a smile. "Well then, tough luck for them. They will never have as close of a friendship that we have." Tia whispered back.

Tia and Dib looked for a group to join, only to find that the only group that needed two more people was the group of the popular kids and Zim. Tia and Dib rolled their eyes and walked over. 

"Oh look who it is! The happy couple!" Zim said, laughing along with his friends about the comment.

"Knock it off Zim; can't you just let it go?" Tia asked, tightening her hand's grip on Dib's hand.

"No, not until you let your lover's hand go."

Dib and Tia looked down to find that they were still holding hands. They quickly let go of each other's hand and blushed. They didn't know what was going on, Tia and Dib always held hands, it wasn't anything new or strange, but there was something about that time that made things a little bit awkward. Zim noticed the blushes and chuckled.

"I think that you two should really just go out and get the silly process over with."

"That's not going to happen, no matter how many times you say we will go out, it just won't happen!" Dib said, standing in front of Tia in a protective manner.

"Look, Dibby is getting protective of his little girlfriend." The blonde girl said, giggling after she had made the comment.

Tia moved Dib out from in front of her as her blush deepened. She was just about to say something when the Dean of Students walked out back onto the stage with the Dean of Academics and the Headmaster. They said that they would take each of the groups separately and that the group that Tia, Dib, Zim, and the popular kids were in should follow the Headmaster to get their lockers.

As their group walked through the doors leading to the Hi Skool's hallways, Tia and Dib looked at each other and held each other hands. 

"This is going to be a harder year that 8th grade." Tia said, looking at Dib and trying not to blush at his holding her hand.

"I noticed that, but we can get through it…I think." Dib said, looking at Tia and smiling while he tried not to blush at Tia's holding his hand.

They thought that Hi Skool would be a pain with the load of homework and the picking on by the popular kids and Zim, but the growing and the fighting of the love that seemed to be growing between the two friends was the biggest obstacle that they would have to overcome.

* * *

**Tell me how you like it and if I should write a sequel or something. I like how the story came out, it's kind of a sweet love story. I really don't know how this came out, I like it, but I need reviews to tell me if I should continue writing OneShots.**

**SoOoOo…..R&R please and look out for more OneShots along the way**

**Please and Thank you,**

**A Rose By Another Name.**


End file.
